Parthasarathy, et al., Indian Journal of Chemistry Vol. 22B (December 1983) p.1250-1251, describe a class of substituted 1,2-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]quinoxaline 5-oxides that have antiamoebic activity against Entamoeba histolytica in intestinal and hepatic amoebiasis. Parthasarathy, et al., Indian Journal of Chemistry Vol. 22B (December 1983) p.1233-1235 describe certain N-oxides of 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrimido[2,1-h]pteridines; 1,2-dihydroimidazo[2,1-h]pteridines; 10-aza-2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrimido[1,2-a]quinoxalines; 9-aza-1,2-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]quinoxalines and 7-aza-1,2-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]quinoxalines which possess antiamoebic activity in particular against hepatic amoebiasis. Strauss, et al., J Org Chem, Vol 43, No 10, 1978 p.2041-2044 describe the preparation of quinoxaline and dihydroimidazoquinoxaline N-oxides.